A social network system is a computer or web-based service that enables users to establish links or connections with persons for the purpose of sharing information with one another. Some social network systems aim to enable friends and family to communicate and share with one another, while others are specifically directed to business users with a goal of establishing professional networks and sharing business information. For purposes of the present disclosure, the terms “social network” and “social network system” are used in a broad sense and are meant to encompass services aimed at connecting friends and family (often referred to simply as “social networks”), as well as services that are specifically directed to enabling business people to connect and share business information (also commonly referred to as “social networks” but sometimes referred to as “business networks” or “professional networks”).